


Carlton and Charlotte

by janewestin



Category: Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janewestin/pseuds/janewestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first digital drawing I have ever completed ever...woo! Please be gentle. I am not too good with the technologies. (done with Art Studio for iPad)</p><p>(psst...Charlotte belongs to the lovely and talented <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teragram/pseuds/Teragram">teragram</a>. I just borrowed her for fic and cuddles!)</p><p>(read the accompanying story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/513662">here</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carlton and Charlotte




End file.
